


Moved On

by Hieiko



Series: Beyond Tact [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 05:49:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hieiko/pseuds/Hieiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post - Hell's Bells. Anya receives a phone call.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moved On

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the livejournal community tv100's challenge: forgiveness, telephone, laughter.

Anya was surprised when the telephone rang at her new apartment. Everyone who knew the number was already there.

"Ahn," began the person on the other end of the line.

She recognized his voice immediately. Sometimes she couldn't believe Xander's nerve after what he did, leaving her at the altar. Now he was asking for forgiveness. Well, Anya decided, she could give him that. But nothing more.

The sound of laughter reached her ears.

"Anya, you're missing the funny part!" That was Dawn. Anya looked over at the teenager, who sat between Spike and Tara. Spike patted the empty space beside him.

She smiled.


End file.
